


青春纪念册

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 珉佑
Kudos: 17





	青春纪念册

*标题欺诈，有点脏，不是普通青春校园恋爱故事，接受不了不要看  
*只是因为我最近循环《青春纪念册》怀旧中毒：给你我的心作纪念

全圆佑第一次跟男人睡觉的时候还没成年，跟他睡觉的第一个男人也还没成年，他们俩蜷在单人床的一小块上，漂流又相拥的大陆板块，在学校他是前辈，本来不应该哭得脸都花了，在人家怀里一抖一抖地抹眼泪。

可是刚才实在是太疼了，导致他第一次跟男人睡觉就只是睡觉，金珉奎刚洗过澡，沐浴露的味道淡淡的，但是不知道为什么会让全圆佑想起鱼缸，自己在水草中游荡但是听不到任何声音，雨水落下来只有空空落落的涟漪，水温上升，需要张大嘴巴才能呼吸，他翻了个身，脸埋在对面男生温暖的沟壑里，本以为要有什么柔情发言，金珉奎却说了一句：“怎么，嘴巴也想吃哥哥的鸡巴？”

他不太能接受这么直接的用词，只能把自己的脸再往里埋，思忖了半天才回答：“我有点痛…”。

“圆圆哪里痛？”，不知道那小子从哪里学来的把式，把全圆佑说的浑身不自在，可是男生的手已经滑过小腹再绕到后腰，浅浅地按着刚才被那个东西插入的地方，“怎么？前辈不喜欢我叫圆圆吗？”

“那要叫你小圆吗？还是努努？”，男生的嘴唇暧昧地黏在一起，聚成一团柔软、重复两遍地逗弄他来让自己开心，想要亲在肩膀上的时候被全圆佑打了手：“我很累了，睡觉。”

/  
全圆佑第一次跟男人做爱，不如说是被男人操，因为他爽到的可能更多的是大脑神经，酥酥麻麻的末梢跳起神秘的舞蹈，蛊惑着舌头、牙齿、上颚和嘴唇，发出些他自己不好意思再回忆的声音。场所也奇怪，就算不是值得纪念的地方，也是没法忘记的地方：卷闸门只拉了一半，阳光混合着灰尘在空气中弥散，在地面上斜斜地涂抹了一块红色，刚开始全圆佑被金珉奎压着后入，牛仔裤破洞露着的皮肤贴住排气管，那辆摩托车还气势汹汹，没降温的铁片烫着他所以才一直挣扎，平时心思细腻的男生这时候暴躁异常，狠狠拍在大腿上一巴掌要他趴好，等那家伙反应过来的时候，全圆佑已经确信那个地方会留下疤痕。

痛，占据记忆的感觉就是痛，膝盖痛，后面更痛，痛得他只能被被插着摇来摇去，动作不得章法的生涩男人可能怕丢了面子，慌慌张张拉着他胳膊要翻身，全圆佑痛得咬牙切齿，但是已经没法骂出完整的一句话，只能在心里重复一遍又一遍，再敲上巨大的感叹符以强调。

全圆佑讨厌金珉奎。

因为金珉奎手指太粗糙了，掰开腿的动作又太大力了，像是完全没意识到自己是倚着一架机车在干他，还在把全圆佑的腿往高处抬。金珉奎不喜欢叫他哥，不喜欢叫他前辈，平时不叫，在这种时候更不叫，不过在这种时候，超越长幼秩序的僭越更有气氛。与其说全圆佑不怕痛，不如说是痛才能证明这种时刻自己的存在，好像有街边的音乐溜进门来，又好像什么都没有，钝钝的虚幻让他快乐，金珉奎，珉奎，全圆佑突然怡然自得地把眼睛眯着，对面的人看上去好心急，耳朵上的环晃啊晃。

金珉奎，金珉奎是坏孩子啊。

全圆佑喜欢金珉奎。

金珉奎是坏孩子，骑摩托车，拉帮结派，放学了总要在门口不知疲倦地搞轰鸣派对，打耳洞，领带不系，夏天还喜欢敞着怀，露出一小块腹肌耀武扬威，低年级的女生被他迷得要死，却总是喜欢找自己麻烦。

全圆佑喜欢坏孩子。

坏孩子的世界多有意思啊，无聊的画室生活两点一线，他把颜料混了又混也选不出更漂亮的色彩，所有人只知道他拿了奖项，却不知道他觉得这些事情都太无聊，礼貌微笑是必要的，享受夸赞是必要的，只有有趣的生活是没那么必要的，可是现在他就想要了。

想要变成坏孩子而已。

和坏孩子做这样的事就可以变成坏孩子了吗，坏孩子都在做这样的事情吗，兴奋和紧张对半切开，全圆佑觉得自己全身抹满了黄油，害怕摔出煎盘所以抓紧了质感不怎么样的皮质座椅，脑袋逐渐变得空空荡荡，以前绝对不会做的，这样的事情……

现在就这样做了……

金珉奎讨厌全圆佑。

帅哥讨厌帅哥天经地义， 金珉奎那个时候年纪还小，没法认识到是因为在这个长幼秩序分明的地方，低一级的学生再怎么也没法抢过高一级的球场，只能愤愤捏扁了矿泉水瓶一个，再以过分炫技的弧线将它送入垃圾桶。

全圆佑长得好看，只要一起上体育课，班上一些女生总要组团去看，大概除了想跟帅哥学长混脸熟之外，这已经成为一项社交活动，本来的目的变成个借口，大家在一起交流美甲心得才是重点。金珉奎觉得她们有点吵，就走到树荫下面去坐着。他跟全圆佑一起吃过饭，但是也只是帮忙递过筷子的关系。那时候全圆佑刚出去参加比赛回来不久，头发长了用个皮筋扎在后脑，再用那副样子每天到画室报道，一开始也有女生去看，但是他实在待得太久，虽然傍晚的气温已经很低，也总是自己剩下当最后一名。

金珉奎他们不和全圆佑他们用一间画室，因为什么都要按年级无聊地分开，见了面也要恭恭敬敬叫哥，虽然自己已经比那家伙高一点。他那时候人缘好又喜欢打扮，别人骑摩托车他也搞来一台，只是从来不敢直接回家，组成一队在校门口华丽亮相之后，就是灰溜溜地停在朋友家的修理厂，再自己背着书包走回去；抽烟也是朋友们教的，逃了实验课去教学楼后面躲着点火，一开始呛得流眼泪，到家了还要带一份鱼糕来掩盖：“最近老板那里油烟真的很大。”

这些事情都变得无聊之后，全圆佑就成为他的新兴趣，被那么多人好奇却从不恋爱，面对陌生人是严防死守的沉默寡言，但是在校门口遇见，总喜欢从头到脚把他打量一遍，像是看了什么稀奇的玩意儿，纵使金珉奎的“前辈”一次比一次热情，全圆佑也只是点个头就离开。

圆佑前辈喜欢男生，所以才不谈恋爱的。

这个流言来自于摩托车小团伙一位成员的女朋友，听了之后这件事就更加有趣起来，比起求证金珉奎更想招惹，也想知道这位前辈到底是对他这个人更感兴趣，还是对他的摩托车更感兴趣。

就算是后者，也可以招他入伙。

那么，那么现在算是什么关系呢，如果要回答一开始的那个问题，全圆佑确实是对自己更有兴趣，不然也不会默许这么荒唐的行为发生在这个时间，又这样靠着摩托车被自己掰开大腿操进去，为了掩饰自己经验的匮乏金珉奎故意蛮不讲理，虽然在心里说了十几句抱歉，嘴上还是不肯让出上风，对方的眼神让人更加慌乱，虽然是痴迷的样子可是不肯和自己对视，只是盯着耳朵看，金珉奎突然气血上涌，恶狠狠地捏住这个前辈的耳垂：“喜欢吗？也打个耳洞吧？”

“……会痛吗？”，垂着睫毛的温顺再涂抹上一层淡粉色的羞意，在金珉奎看来，全圆佑这个样子是有预谋的勾引，想着要获胜所以口不择言：“不会比刚才痛。”

“我说，不会比我操你痛，知道了吗？”，他左手手套还没摘，拍在脸上有灰尘的味道，下身又顶进去两下，全圆佑就忍不住又叫出声来，好像不管做什么都会引起对面的不满，他大个子的学弟一只手就能覆住他大半片胸膛，那时候全圆佑更瘦一些，衬衫都宽松得不行，撩起来在空气里晾着乳头，金珉奎用手指捏了两把：“这里也打怎么样？一定很好看。”

“肯定更痛……”，他话还没说完，又是一个情绪严厉的吻：“可是打了会很爽的”，“……很爽吗？”，不看着眼睛才敢问出来，全圆佑觉得自己全身上下从头到脚都开始融化，滋滋的油把心脏和情绪一起熬煎，男生粗糙的指尖剐蹭着敏感的地方，说话的时候又坏心地慢慢拧着：“对啊…到时候在这里打孔的话，可以穿上小环，拉着动一动……”

“你看这样，前辈里面就变得好紧…这样夹着我……”，金珉奎快被他夹射了，忍得声音都开始打颤：“哈……比我这样摸你爽多了，知道吗？”

金珉奎没想到的是只是这样说了，身下的人就在也受不了了，嘤咛的声音带着哭腔，拧着乳头再拉一下就绷直腰射了，还好今天穿的卫衣是白色……

他气喘吁吁地把全圆佑抱在怀里，学长的手指烫得吓人，搭在肩上还无意识地乱抓，可是青少年的词典里不告知怎么表达怜爱，金珉奎依旧冷冰冰地喊出了他的全名：

“…全圆佑”

“听我这样说就射了，那真的打了孔的话要怎么办呢？”

/  
后来金珉奎脱全圆佑衣服的时候，这个哥哥好像已经知道要把胳膊先抬起来，还是那张逼仄的床，全圆佑突然被刮了下鼻子，只能迷迷糊糊地看着对面的人：“圆佑哥，已经变成坏孩子了。”

想了一会儿才反应过来，不如说全圆佑和金珉奎在一起的时候是希望丢掉脑子什么都不想的，像享受吸烟一样享受变坏的感觉或者变坏的幻觉，没有其他人知道、只有他们两个知道的是现在，他左边的乳头上挂了小小一枚环，前几天还是银色的小棒，两边用小球堵起来。

金珉奎……金珉奎也是坏孩子，珉奎也是坏孩子！全圆佑只是觉得不服气：“珉奎更坏！”，他挪了下位置，那个环晃动的感觉还很微妙，导致金珉奎只是低头看了一眼他就红了脸，“不是的啊……”，这段时间相处下来，金珉奎已经没有办法用暴戾掩饰自己，每次都会心软地先去抱住，只是无法伪装暴戾当然也无法坦然地说谎，塌下腰，金珉奎轻轻咬住那个小东西：“圆佑已经比珉奎更坏了。”

/  
耳洞早就打了，在这所艺术高中打耳洞也没什么，毕竟不知道课堂上坐着的谁下课了就要去哪一家娱乐公司训练，全圆佑的耳钉就真的只是一个小球钉，在头发都开始五颜六色的摩托车团中显得过分朴素，金珉奎的朋友们不满于这小子最近只和高一级的学长混，喊着要一起吃饭，可全圆佑扛不住后半场开始划酒拳的氛围，还是找了个借口先溜，店里的酒气把世界染得醉醺醺的，他扶着脖子抬头，月亮都像是溏心的，跟坏孩子们喝过酒了，是不是就更像是坏孩子了呢，全圆佑还没反应过来，好孩子争先的基因已经烙在了他的dna里，哪怕是这样的放纵也要跟假想敌比进度拼名次，忍不住地想找对方讨夸奖讨认可。

要直接的，要明确的，他要卷子上标好的满分，要大会上当众的嘉奖，虽然讨厌要提前备稿的演讲，整齐划一的掌声也会让人有片刻幸福到眩晕的幻觉，可是变坏没有试题也没有考核，他只愿意享受有外套遮盖的这种隐秘的快乐，唯一可以期待的就是被他找上的这个同谋，虽然在金珉奎看来，自己更像是全圆佑寻找刺激的一支香烟。

夸夸我，夸夸我，每次跟他肌肤相贴，这个愿望就没法抑制地跳出快要刺破皮肤，金珉奎你夸夸我，这个疯长的想法折磨得全圆佑嘴唇发白，却没法撬开自己的牙齿去发声，他是温柔的这点确信无疑，而且一直以来都越来越温柔，就比如这个夜晚，金珉奎会急急地冲出来喊他的名字，确认没事之后再揽着肩膀送上出租车，反复说三遍回家了必须打电话过去报平安，可是更想要的是要……夸夸我。

变得更坏就能得到夸奖了吗，所以是不是应该努力变得更坏一点呢，纹身的时候全圆佑只觉着嗓子干渴，一点一点的痛慢慢变得麻木，就像打乳环的时候被被那个镊子夹到没有知觉，纹身师好像在问着什么可是又什么都听不清，只是茫然地盯着天花板，喷绘的墙面配色品味太差，他把眉毛皱起来。

虽然是想得到夸奖，可是自己捧着试卷去讨赏是不是更加羞耻无理，所以一直拉着死也不肯脱上衣，哪怕他自己也知道是无谓的遮掩。

肚脐下，靠左些，罗马字，小小一片，金珉奎的生日，身上的人比他预设过最激动的样子还激动，小心翼翼地用舌尖亲了又亲舔了又舔，眉毛撇着，一双狗狗眼看起来乖得要死：“…圆、呃…你…弄这个…痛不痛……”

想不到要叫什么，叫前辈叫哥哥还是叫全圆佑，还是平时带着戏谑意味的圆圆，金珉奎看出那是他自己画画喜欢用的落款，名字之下再窄窄一行的生日，刚认识的时候给全圆佑炫耀过的人工水印，有时候还会出现在速写的人物身上，凌乱地藏在帽子商标或者手链。

但是这是擦不掉的！可惜的是每一句带感叹号的话全圆佑都没能说出口，只能被动地接受指腹的摩挲，“一开始纹的时候…纹的时候一开始就好痛……”，怎么又要哭了，金珉奎没太能理解现在的状况，以为自己弄痛了赶紧道歉，可是全圆佑却执拗地拉住一定要摸。

要摸的……因为想要珉奎夸奖才这样做的，因为想要变坏才这样做的，想为了喜欢的男生纹身才这样做的，想要在身体上留下印记才这样做的，因为这样做就不会忘记……所以夸夸圆佑吧，他盯着男生的眼睛看，对面却只肯笑得好看，抽着腰抱起来让坐在怀里，伸手拉了拉胸前的乳环：“自己看看”。

要看什么呢，耳朵上打了洞，乳头上嵌着环，腰上还有纹身，是不是已经变成坏孩子了，绝对已经变成坏孩子了，全圆佑抬着头看金珉奎，屏着呼吸只想等他说话。

“……努努变成坏孩子了。”

“…嗯”，这个嗯字说出口的时候，眼泪就已经流下来了。

//  
每次金珉奎说起全圆佑哭的事情的时候都会被打，当然最多也只是揪着领子摇晃几下。金珉奎总能挣扎着回忆完细节，还总要感叹那时候才知道原来圆佑哥那么喜欢我，喜欢得要哭了所以才总是哭的。过了这么长时间，全圆佑拆掉了乳环，伤口已经长好了好几年，只是偶尔金珉奎还会提起高中时代的事情，从后面抱着玩胸，色眯眯地问到底是什么感受，不过永远都是被“那你自己去打一个”堵住嘴巴。

全圆佑总说自己高中的时候干了不少傻事，金珉奎总喜欢问他最傻的是哪一件，在把人气得去客厅打电视游戏之后，自己躺在床上翻icould看他们那时候的照片，太傻了，太俗气了，不过那时候都没有人发觉。全圆佑那时候挺爱哭的，可是大部分原因都忘了，现在能记起来的是靠照片，那天高三毕业典礼，他骑摩托车去接的全圆佑，在门口被学妹拦下还帮忙拍了照片。

那天下午他们吃了冰激凌，虽然天气很凉还是去划了船，晃晃悠悠的湖面上只有他们一只，到家了大概是叫的炒年糕外卖，然后他们做爱，电视里放的片子好像是《老千》。

“珉奎是不是不喜欢坏孩子？”，问的时候就哭了，全圆佑哭实在是太让人没办法了，哪怕是问了这样一个让金珉奎没办法的问题，那时的他尚未参透全圆佑想听的就是没有、喜欢，而是在愣在了身下人的朦胧泪眼。

后来是急急忙忙说的喜欢，还是最喜欢，还是最喜欢？金珉奎记不太清了，真的记不太清了，只记得全圆佑死死扎着脑袋不给看表情，眼泪弄湿了他的衬衫口袋。愣住是因为心动了，心动得要死掉了，全圆佑还不知道地再往上加码，噙着眼泪哼哼说什么不喜欢坏孩子吗，因为珉奎才变成坏孩子的。

他只记得问怎么哭了，手忙脚乱地擦着眼泪还掉个没完，全圆佑抽搭了好久才喘匀气，低头自己摸着那个纹身，不肯看他也不许他抱：

“因为想着如果珉奎不喜欢的话要洗掉…会很痛的……”

*没有强化“纹身就是坏孩子”的意思，“坏孩子”只是故事里的优等生觉得自己这样的日子太无聊，幻想另一种生活，想要成为“别的样子”而已，不是品行上的判断。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
